The boy and the girl pt 2
by TrainerMonster
Summary: the girl realizes it's BB and takes him out. and then they run into trouble at a store. BBxoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The girl and the boy

_Moo, moo! Moo,moo!_I reached over to my cow clock and turned off the alram. I slowly sat up and yawned. I got my clothes ready and changed. I brushed my hair and my teeth. The usual stuff in the morning. I went out to the kitchen of my apartment. My Siberian Husky ,Anaka, sat obdiently by his dog bowl. I got his food ready and changed his water.

I got my food ready as well. Blueberry pancakes, an apple, and some red cool aid. I turned on the t.v. to animal planet. It's me or the dog was on. When I finished my breakfast Iooked at the clock on the wall. 7:46 a.m. scool doesn't start until 8:35. I grabbed Anaka's leash and took him out for a walk.

Well school sucked today, as usual. People here don't understand me so well so they just torture me the best they can. Sometimes they get to me, like today. I didn't get in trouble though because a teacher saw what happened. I normally don't get in trouble by the teachers because they give me sympathy. I live by myself in an apartment because my parents just ditch me. People come to check on me though. But I'm not entirely alone because I have Anaka.

I went to the borders bookstore. I always go there veryday. Whether I'm sick or not. I go straight to the anime isle. The workers also give me sympathy and most of the time they let me have stuff for free. They even offer to buy me lunch or dinner. I refuse but they do it anyway. Maybe it's because I'm only 13.

When I get home I give anaka another walk and buy him lunch at a cool animal store. There you can buy your pet a nice meal withall the right sruff your pet needs. It's pretty cool.

"oh, Anaka," I sighed, "you don't know how good you have it." Anaka barked in response. We can understand each other. I rubbed Anaka's belly and went to take a nap. Anaka joined me.

The next day was the same routine. Morning routine, school routine. Bookstore routine. I didn't stay long. I just got some new death note stuff that just came in. I went home and gave anaka a walk by the beach. The ocean sparkled beutifully. I just wish the people wouldn't gawk at me. I like to wear worn out clothes and ripped clothes. I wear a dog collar, chocker, and I like to paint my nails black, red, and forest green. Is there something wrong with that?

Later that day I went back to the bookstore. And of course anime isle. The strange thing was that I didn't see anyone there. Fine by me. I like peace and quiet. I felt a hand on my hsouler and spun around. The right in my face was wrinkly ugly and the smell of dead bodies.

"hello, deary." The old lady said. I just stared at her the way people stare at me.

"hi…" I said.

"I see you like death note."

I was surprised she even knew what death note was. Most adults I know don't even know what anime is."yeah…"

She put both wrinkly hands on my shoulders and began speaking some weird language. It sounded like german but at the same time didn't. when she was done with her… ritual german thingy she left with a smile. As soon as she was out of sight I high tailed it out of there.

"Anaka you won't belive what just happened to me." Anaka was on the couch whatching daisy of love. "some old lady was peaking to me and then she said some werid words that sounded like german…but at the same time not… wow 'm tired. I'm goin gto bed." Anak awen to the bathroom and pulled out a towel. I looked at myself and I was soaking wet.

I look ed out on the balcony and it was raining."that's strange. I didn't evenknow it was raining." I grabbed the towel and dried off. I changed my clothes and quickily fell asleep.

I turned off my alarm clock and did the usual stuff.i went out to the kitchen and saw that anaka wasn't by his food bowl. And the fridge was right open! "anaka."

I went toclose it and saw that my strawberryjam was gone. Anaka doesn't like strawberries. I turned around saw someone on my couch. Not a dog, a human!?

I tiptoed to the strange manlying on my couch. I crouched down on my nees and stared for a few moments. Anaka came into the living room and growled.

"shh!!" I said and pionted to the man. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the door was opend. I poked the man on the cheek a few times and he slowly opened his eyes. I stared wide-eyed. Only two things icould think off. Either this was the man I was thinking about of those were red contacts. And I was hoping for my first guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… what is happening? B doesn't exist….no matter how much I want him to. The boy rose up and he looked down at me. He smiled and there was some jelly on his teeth.

"you took my jam?" I asked. Out of all the questions I could have asked that's what I came up with.

The boy looked at the fridge and scratched his head. "I guess I did." That little….

"Who are you?" I was hoping for the right answer otherwise this guy is out of my house.

"I am Beyond Birthday."

My heart sank. Was it really him? BB of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases?

"It's….nice to umm…meet you."

So it was him after all. Anaka came into the room barking. "It's okay, boy. He's B!" Anaka immediately stopped barking and looked at the man and wagged his tail.

"Let me get dressed." I ran straight to my room and went through my drawers for something to wear. I finally put on a Korn T- shirt and some ripped black jeans. I wore my combat boots and brushed my hair. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room.

B was petting my dog and playing with him. With his other hand he was stacking his jars of jam he finished off.

"I have school so you have to stay here okay, B?" I told him. He stopped what he was doing.

"Okay."

I looked around the room. "If you wanna walk Anaka you could. There's a spare key on top of the TV. Have fun." And I walked out of my apartment and went to school.

As usual, school was a bore. I didn't stop by the bookstore this time. I went straight home. I was too excited to think about books knowing B was at my house waiting for me. I wish he could come to my school with me, but I don't think he'll pass for an eighth or seventh grader.

I tried to get my key out of pocket with my hands shaking. I couldn't help smiling. It was like I just won a million bucks out of the blue.

I finally got the door opened and B was lying on the couch rubbing Anaka's belly. They were watching a cooking show.

"You know if you're hungry the three of us could go out to eat." B looked away from the TV.

"I just watch this show because of the knives." I should have known. "But I am also hungry. Jam alone doesn't fill me up."

I threw my backpack on my bed and got my wallet. I looked inside and saw some hundred bills.

"Okay then…..do you want a jacket? It's pretty cold out there."

"You have some that fit me?" he asked.

"Well I have this one jacket that the neighbors gave me. It didn't fit me. But it might fit you." I reached into the closet and pulled out a black leather jacket. I held it up to B, and it seemed to fit him. But B pushed it away.

"I hate leather. I hate how it feels." Picky.

"Okay. I'll buy you something on the way to a restraint." I went back to my room and went into my closet and pulled out a happy bunny gray jacket. B came into my room and looked around.

"You have a nice room." He said, "I like the walls." My walls were all painted. They featured wolves, wolves hunting, vampires, cemeteries, a full moon.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile. B flopped onto my bad and smiled widely. "Your bed is nice and soft. May I sleep here tonight?" Well he bed is big enough for the both of us.

"Sure."

We walked out of the room and I grabbed Anaka's leash.

"Anaka's aloud in restraints?" B asked.

"yep! The people here allow him to come in."

We walked outside and I shivered. It was snowing! I'm glad Anaka could come in. B put an arm around my shoulder and then hugged me tightly.

"We could walk like this all the way to a clothing store." I almost fainted. But I pulled back from his grasp.

"It's okay." I walked ahead of him so he couldn't see my blushing face.

We walked past many stores before B chose Doom Depot. A Goth store. He scanned the racks for a jacket that fit him. There were many jackets. B finally picked one that had the joker that had why so serious? written in blood. I had the same one except it was a poster.

I put it on the front desk so the worker can scan it.

"17. 85." The worker said. I pulled out a 50 dollar bill. A lady came into the store with her boyfriend, I guessed. They got behind B and me and puched me out of the way. Anaka growled and the guy growled back at him.

I saw B's face turn into anger and his hand turned into a fist. And I remembered his lust for blood.


End file.
